(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to discharge gate operating mechanisms for railway hopper cars.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art operating mechanisms, while showing discharge gates that are actuated by trackside cams, oftentimes involve complicated operating mechanisms such as that shown in the Ried U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,341 (1973). A complicated mechanism with a number of links is objectionable because of the chance for malfunctioning when clogged by debris or by snow, ice or the like. Further, the prior art does not provide adequate safety devices to prevent damage to the mechanism in the event jamming occurs and the gates cannot be opened when the roller is engaged by the trackside cam. The gate operating mechanism disclosed herein provides a safety release feature, ease of adjustment and reliability of operation not heretofore disclosed by the prior art.